noreturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar de Tavey
Lord Edgar Philip de Tavey is a french born political figure, present in all governments of the wastes, officialy or not. Everybody hates this man, except maybe Jeremiah II and EulaEudanla. He is a sneaky bastard, openly conspiring against his many employers and making them tell him "thank you" afterwards. He is very old and weak ; he knows he will die quite soon, so he nows acts without fearing for his life, which, combined with an extreme intelligence and skills in politics, make a very dangerous person of him. ETYMOLOGY Tavey is a land in France, always suggesting that Edgar always has roots somewhere else that where he's at. Edgar is a german name with two meanings : the fortune and the spear, which makes think about somebody who's ready to fight for his goals. YOUTH Born with a crippled leg his parents had never the means to heal, Edgar Tavey was destined to be weaker than everybody else. Poor and crippled, he was the mockery of all children, even from his own brothers, at home and school alike. At 16, after being beat up enough to lose one testicle, he got so fed up he left school and passed two years doing basically nothing but shit : bad poetry, shitty jobs he left after one week, friendzoned girls, drugs taken home alone etc. He finally had enough and left France, coming illegally at Canada, from where he crossed the border to the United States. Caught doing so, he had the incredible chance to meet the french ambassador at the security center and sympathized with him. The ambassador made his release and his american passport possible and took him under his wing. As it happens, the ambassador simply had a sexual taste for "broken people" and raped Edgar several times ; but Edgar stayed whatever may happens, as he learned how to make his place into this world by listening to the ambassador's meetings. Edgar said later, about that time : "I first learned how to sell myself for a better cause. Which, of course, would coincide with mine, needless to say." Then, the no-return occured and Edgar understood that the world would become much more brutal that it already was with him if he didn't become somebody very important. Judging from what he expected from the crowds, he thought that two things would now matter : raiding and praying. So Edgar gave all the ambassador's objects to raiders, fed and healed them, until he became some sort of messiah for them. He let this idea grow, until he asked them to beg the new religion, the Dies Irae, to take him as an archdeacon. They did so, and the Dies Irae accepted, probably in order not to piss off the raiders, since the religion had no army yet. THE RISE OF THE SNAKE Becoming the youngest archdeacon of the Dies Irae, Edgar knew that the order would simply not know what to do about him. So he gave his own advices about what his job should be : raising the children of all the leaders of the wastes, in order to "bring them to the order, making it stronger". Which, of course, led him to raise everysingle actual leader. And by raising, we don't mean religiously. Edgar gained everybody's love by learning them how to enjoy life while he will never have this chance. Of course, he was intelligent and had a lot of culture, especially in history, theology, politics and philosophy. So he managed to create to perfect geopolitics, simply by learning a prince what he wanted him to think about the world... and doing the same with another. As the years went by, those leaders all choosed Edgar as prime minister, co-governer, hand of the king, whatever the title was when there simply was one. From the shadows, Edgar gained enough support to create his very own secret network, full of powerful people. His network was called the Sun. THE SUN The sun was born as a philosophical attack against the Illuminati's way of seeing power, even though it is also a secret government, and the protagonists spend many years around the king without even suspecting such an organization. It is a very sneaky one and it is said that even the members ignore what the Sun really is. Edgar de Tavey said : "rather than being ourselves illuminated and glorious, let us light all others around us, freely. It is better to shine than to feel shiny. God, those Illuminatis really sound like those sparkly vampires when we think about it this way, don't you think, princes, lords and governors ? Ha, you wouldn't understand, it doesn't matters." Also, the sun is what the Leto fears ; these two symbols combined define Edgar de Tavey's project. By gathering all powerful people under his very own banner, he wants to destroy the secret government that has taken advantage of the no-return to rise again. Also, he wants his cell to be the ideal response to the Leto. Edgar doesn't wants the Leto to simply disapear. He wants it to disapear like a star would when dying, by dispersing so much energy around it that it can change the whole existence. Edgar hopes to do "the last will of the Leto" that would bring the human race to a golden age... THE FRIEND OF THE KING According to Jeremiah II and EulaEudanla Teiteia, Edgar is their only true friend. He raised them both, is directly responsible for their decadent way of life, their culture and maybe their intensity. Even though he has no real title in the monarchy (other that "private political consulting"), he is the closest to what a prime minister would be. His power on the throne is indeniable and many people at the court truly think that Jeremiah II is just a tool for Edgar de Tavey, who would be the real leader of the wastes. It is true that is alleagance his often a delicate subject. He sometimes imitates the king's signature to have access to secret files and take decisions, he keeps some informations hidden until he finds "it is the good time for the king to know". He even tried to offer Eula to Moonshine, but it failed and he managed to make sure nobody remembers he was involved. His alleagance as well as his goals are hard to understand and many people have already tried to get into his office with thugs, simply to kill him. Edgar de Tavey is still alive though, and every single man who tried this went out the office with a paper they didn't know anything about, which precisely tells them that Edgar must be alive at least one more week, to take care of this sudden measure, essential for the leader. And so on, week after week. PERSONAL LIFE Edgar is somebody extremely intelligent, with the brightest words and culture of all the wastes. He is somebody who says he enjoys the pleasures of life, whether it is food, parties or women. But nobody ever sees him eating, party or having sex. In fact, his office (where is basically spends all his days) is very small, with a simple desk and nothing else. His life isn't very glamourous and he knows he is too old, too weak, too hated and too smart to socialise with anybody who isn't, at last, a minister. And even them hate him ; but they need him. And Edgar knows this. He has been married, though, but it didn't last long. The girl was a slave Edgar fell in love with and bought to the Tular's king. He then married her and lived with her enough time to make the marriage not look like a simple slave release. But Edgar was sincerely in love, without demanding the same in return, and he was lucky to, because she didn't feel any love for him, even though she thanked him a million times for the life he offered her. She went away, untouched and Edgar never ceased to send her almost all his paychecks, just to make sure she could enjoy life more than he ever will. He even does the same for her child, even if he knows he isn't from him. It is, in fact, very possible that nobody in the world has ever and will never feel any love for him. He simply learned how to make a strenght of it. Category:Characters